User blog:Bendos the Silent/BREAKING NEWS: RTW Party!
AoH, Winx, and I had a good GREAT idea. Remember the old days on RTW, when we had parties and such? Well, we're bringing the old days back, fused with some new stuff, like the new Bakugan/Mechtogan we got. Basically, this is just one huge party. Rules *Absolutely NO flaming at anyone. If I catch anyone flaming, I'm shutting this blog down. This is meant for fun, and bringing back the old days of RTW. The other admins may also shut this blog down if they must. *You can pretty much do anything here, except act negative to other users. =3 Phos: OH YEAH! I LOVED THE OLD DAYS! DJ: I CALL- WE GET IT. You want to be the DJ, as usual. DJ: ... just makin' sure. Bulk: duh... Phos: Can I kick him out? No. Phos: Aw. Vortex: (gets on the dance floor, and does a bunch of random dance moves) Meh. Accelerate: (does break dancing) I didn't know she could do that... o-o Samurai: Uh... mother... are you OK? Accelerate: Just fine! =D Samurai: o-o anywho, PARTAY! All my Bakugan: =D Stuff Available *Food (Any food you want can be served) *Battling Arenas (3 are available, and the IRC can also be used) *Dance Floor (For random dance moves :P) *BG Creator (Remember this? The old Battle Gear creator I made has been upgraded to create BakuNanos and BMAs too!) *DJ Overrider (If you don't like the music DJ is playing, use this to change the music >:C) *Movie Theater (To play your favorite movies, 5 are available) *Computers (An entire computer lab is available to do... computer things :P) *Kazarina Killing Chamber (Infinite Kazarinas to kill!) *SM Killing Chamber (Kill ANYONE from SM you want in here! =D) *BakuFuser (Fuse up to 4 Bakugan of different attributes together!) RACE IS CANCELLED. BARELY ANYONE SIGNED UP. Phos: OH YEAH! (runs in) Con: This... is gonna be awesome. (jumps after Phos) All my other Bakugan: (go charging in like mad) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bakuganrandomtalk/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif [[User Talk:Bendo14|''"The raging flames]]' will not cease until revenge is claimed."' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bakuganrandomtalk/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 02:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) '''UPDATE': Alpha had another thing to bring back from the past. Remember his "What to say..." blogs, where you add captions on pics? Well, it's coming back in this blog! Rules *Alpha and I are judges. No exceptions. *Post a caption for a pic you want too. (say the pic's name in the comment) *No prizes, just fun. =D *You can't rip off people's quotes. *Have fun. Pics Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_2_2_360p_1_0029.jpg BoulderonWavingTheFlag.jpg Dharak2.png Drago's_power.png FffdsaaPicture_12.png ImagesCAVsVTV89.jpg Krakix_using_Ability_GI.PNG Ly10.PNG Razenoid101.jpg Rbd.jpg Screenshot-201.png Zenet...jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bakuganrandomtalk/images/8/8e/VoodooRazenoid.png Also, nue sig. =D http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""I'll give you ']]a brief history of pain with the back of my hand!"'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif If you know what that comes from, then there is a 5O% chance something good will happen. =P Also, if you want to be in my LAST Bakugan Dimensions brawl to be uploaded onto YouTube tomorrow, let me know. After that, I'll begin uploading Gameplay videos of different online games. I could use suggestions other than Project Exonaut. That crashes my computer. =\ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""I'll give you ']]a brief history of pain with the back of my hand!"'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 01:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts